The Mailbox
by Boolia
Summary: Perry flashbacks to the time where he and Dr. Doofenshmirtz first met and became nemesises.
1. Prologue

The Mailbox

Prologue

"What should we do today, Ferb?" Phineas asked his stepbrother. "Got any ideas?" Ferb just shrugged. "_Hmmm, no_?" He looked at me. "_Perry_?" I just stayed in my mindless form and chattered. "No, huh?" Phineas did a big sigh.

"Gosh, Ferb." He said. "I don't know what we should do today. I hate that. When we don't have anything to do, do you know what I mean?" He looked at Ferb who nodded. "I mean, summer doesn't last forever, so we should do _something,_ but what?" Ferb looked at his brother.

"Do you remember that slideshow we made titled 'What Should we do Today?'" He asked.

"Oh yeah!" My red headed owner then snapped his fingers. "That's it!" He stood up. "Ferb you're a genius! I know what we're gonna do today, we should look at the slideshow entitled 'What we should we do Today?' and it will help us decide what we'll do today!" He and Ferb headed towards the house. Phineas picked me up. "Come on, Perry."

When we were in the house, we looked at the slideshow titled 'What Should we do Today?' on the family laptop. They went though the slides.

"Hmmm, let's see," Phineas said. "Build An Underwater State Park, fly with rocket-powered bat wings, teach Perry tricks, I don't remember typing this in, construct a penguin choir?" He looked at Ferb. Ferb shrugged.

"I thought it would be cool."

"Yeah," Phineas agreed. "It would be cool. I know that platypuses don't do much, but who knows? We don't know until we try, right? So, let's teach Perry tricks!" My watch then vibrated. I stood up on all fours and went off. _Sorry Phineas, but duty calls. Maybe another time._

"Hey, where's Perry?" I heard Phineas asked when I turned the corner. "Oh well, fly with rocket- powered bat wings? Okay, let's go!" I saw them run off.

I then went to the fireplace, tapped a piece of brick with my foot, and I was transported to my lair.

I put on my fedora, sat in my chair, and turned on the monitor. I then was surprised when no one appeared on the screen. I chattered in the microphone that was recently built in, but no one came. I don't get it. My watch vibrated, so where were they?

"Hey Perry," Said a voice. I turned to see who it was. It was Herman the Hedgehog (Agent H).

"Hey Herman." I said back. "What's up?" Herman extended his paw. I looked at it. In it was a note.

"I have a note for you from the boss." He told me. I grabbed it.

"Thanks." Herman tipped his hat to me.

"You're welcome."

"Say Herman, do you know where he is, or maybe even Carl?" But it was too late, for when I looked up, he was gone. I shrugged and opened up the note. Oh well, maybe the note will explain.

'Agent P,' It began. "Sorry we aren't here to give you an update on what Doof is doing. Just go to the photo shop in downtown Danville. Signed Major Monogram (and Carl)' I didn't get it. Why does Major Monogram want me to go to the photo store? I then shrugged. Oh well. I guess I won't know until I get there.

I was about to go to my hover car, when a bag went over me. I struggled in it. _Hey!_ What's the big idea? _Uh-oh_, I'm not being platypusnapped by that Richard Evilton guy, am I? _Help, help_! Herman! Anybody, _hellllpppppppp!_

The next thing I knew, I fell to the cement.

"Are you okay, Agent P?" I heard a familiar voice. I stood up and saw Major Monogram. Carl was by his side. I looked at my surroundings. We were in front of the photo shop. Why were we here? Where's Dr. Doofenshmirtz? What is this about? I backed up and bumped into someone. I looked behind me, it was Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Hello, Perry the Platypus." He greeted. I looked at them all. I was more confused now. The note said to come here, so why did they kidnap me? Doofenshmertz then got out what appears to be a blindfold. He came to me.

"Hold still, Perry the Platypus!" He told me and he tied the blindfold over my eyes. I struggled. _Wait,_ what are you _doing?_ Major, Carl_, HELPPPPPP_!

I then felt someone pulling me by the hand. Where were we going? I felt like a little kid being led to strike a candy-filled piñata, only in this case, what Doof calls 'my doom.' We then stopped and Doofenshmirtz ripped the blindfolds off of me.

_"Happy anniversary, Perry the Platypus_!" My nemesis said as Carl and my boss said the same thing, but replaced the 'Perry the Platypus; with 'Agent P'. I then looked at the mailbox in front of us.

Then it hit me. _Of course_! How could I forget? Today was the anniversary of when the doctor and I first met and became nemesises. That's why the Major and Carl weren't in my lair, why they brought me here in a bag, I don't have the slightest idea. I looked at Doofenshmirtz. Unless it was Doof, then that makes a little more sense.

"Remember what today is, Agent P?" Monogram asked. I nodded.

"It's the anniversary of when you and I first met and became nemesises." Doofenshmirtz spoke, as if he didn't see me nod.

"Congratulations you two!" Carl said to us.

"Do you remember?" Doofenshmirtz asked. I nodded and looked at the mailbox.

_Of course_! I remember as if it was yesterday.


	2. Part 1

Part 1

I opened my eyes and saw the eyes of my owner looking at me. Phineas smiled.

_"Morning Perry_!" He chimed. He petted my head. "Did our favorite platypus in the whole wide world get a good sleep?" I yawned and stretched. Uh-huh I sure did, Phineas. Phineas went off his bed and got ready for the day. Ferb came by my side and petted me.

"We're sure going to miss you when we're in school." Phineas spoke.

"We'll be back." Ferb said to his stepbrother.

"Yeah." Phineas said. "But it'll be nine hours, and then we have soccer practice today. He'll be all by his lonesome for eleven whole hours."

"Don't forget we have Baljeet's Math-O-Thon to go to." Phineas did a face palm.

"Oh _yeah_! How could I forget?" He then looked at me. "_Gosh_, we won't be home until late. And we'll have to go to bed early for school tomorrow, not to mention do our homework that we might get." He looked at me and looked sad. He looked at his stepbrother again, sighing. "I hate doing this, Ferb. I hate leaving him here all by his lonesome. Do you know what I mean?" Ferb nodded.

You see, although I had all of my training done and could be an agent out there fighting crime, I decided to wait a few years before I started. I wanted to be a pet for a while, living with my host family, doing what regular pets do. Huge mistake! As the years went on; I found it pretty boring. With my owners and their sister at school and the father at work, and whenever Linda's away, I literally have nothing to do. I do find suitable shows to watch on TV sometimes and play with Pinky when he's available, but that's about it. Life as a pet can be very dull in my opinion. Sometimes, I could literally die with boredom.

There was a knock on the boys' door. We looked and their mom popped her head in.

"Breakfast is on the table boys." Linda announced.

"We'll be right down, Mom." Phineas told her. Their mom then left. Phineas picked me up. "Well come on, Ferb. Let's quick eat our breakfast and play with Perry in the little time we have left." We went out of the room and down the stairs.

"Go to your breakfast, Perry." Phineas told me when he put me down in the kitchen. I strolled to my food bowls and ate my morning worms.

_"Mom_?" Phineas asked his mom. "Does Perry miss us when we're in school?"

"I imagine so." His mother answered. "But Candace will be here at two and your father and I will take care of him until your father goes to work."."

"I have to go to work early." Lawrence said. "I have two shifts, remember? I have to fill in for Mike."

"Oh yeah, well I'll be here then."

"Don't you have your 'Intro to Foods' thing today, mom?" Phineas asked his mother.

"Oh yeah." Linda remembered. "But that'll only be a couple hours. I'll be home at noon."

Now, don't get me wrong. I love Linda as well as her husband and even

Candace is okay, but they're not the same as my owners. Phineas looked at his cereal.

"It's not fair. I hate leaving him alone all the time."

"I hate it too dear. But we don't have a choice. He can't go with us."

"Can't you bring him at the end of practice?" Linda shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. It's your and Ferb's last practice before the championships and I don't want him to distract you. Plus, we have to leave for Baljeet's Math-O-Thon right after practice." Phineas frowned.

"Okay." He then continued eating.

"Look on the bright side, school's ending soon so you can spend as much time as you want with him. At least we don't have to keep him in his kennel all day."

It was true. When I first got here, I had to be locked in a cage when my family was out. I felt bad for regular house pets that have to be kept in their kennels for hours on end. I would be miserable too, even with my favorite rubber ducky, Mr. Squeaks by my side, my other toys, and my food bowls. But unlike them I am now an agent. We have been taught how to unlock our cages. Whenever my family go out for the day, I unlocked my cage with what I learned in my training and when I'm out I roam the house. And when they come back, I go back in my cage and lock it back up so they don't get suspicious.

One time I forgot to lock my door when I heard them come home and Candace got yelled at because of it. I felt bad for her, but I couldn't help it to find it a teensy bit humorous.

But that was before they learned more about platypuses. Since then, they trust me that I won't break anything because apparently those so- called 'platypus experts' say that we platypuses 'don't do much.' _Ha_! Who are _they_ to say that we don't do much? We platypuses are more capable then we get credit for when we set our minds to it. So, when you readers hear that 'platypuses don't do much', they'll _wrong!_ I think that humans don't get us because they don't know enough about us. So who's to say they can say 'platypuses don't do much', if they don't know much about us? Oh no, I'm rambling, aren't I? Well, I'll stop now. Just remember who told you that we platypuses do so much more then 'don't do much.'

When my owners got done with their cereals and put them away, they bent down to me. Phineas looked at the clock. He looked at me.

"Okay Perry, we have ten minutes to play." He stood up. "I'll go get your rope." He went to fetch it.

Phineas and Ferb took turns playing Tug-of- War with me for a full ten minutes. Phineas petted me.

"Okay," He said to me. "That's all for now. We don't want to be late." He stood up and hugged me. Ferb did the same. They then hugged their parents and got their backpacks. They were about to go when Phineas looked at me.

"Can Perry walk us to the school bus, Mom?" He asked her.

"Sure." Linda answered. "I think that's a lovely idea." Phineas looked at me.

"Okay, come on Perry." I strolled after them.

We had just about made it when the bus rolled up. Phineas bent down and hugged me again.

_"Bye Perry_!" He said and went on the bus, along with Ferb and the other children. I saw Phineas waving at me from his window.

I was about to go home when something caught my eye. There on the ground was a brown paper bag. Where did it come from? Was the bag there before? I didn't think so. I went up to the bag to better observe it. I smelled the food. I looked at the writing on it and my eyes widened. It read 'Phineas Flynn-Fletcher's lunch'. He must have dropped it going on the bus.

I then put it in my mouth and ran for the bus before it turned the corner and hopped on the back.

My watch then beeped. I grabbed the bag in my hand and leapt to my two feet. I looked down at my watch and turned it on. My boss appeared on the tiny screen_. _

_ "Agent P,"_ He began. "The time's come. Come to headquarters ASAP." The watch went blank. I did a face palm. I was supposed to be getting a nemesis today. My time of boredom can finally be over. How could I forget? I turned off the watch and looked at the bag.

I'll have to be a little late. I didn't want Phineas to starve. The Major will understand and hopefully my nemesis won't cause too much trouble before I get there.

When the bus stopped, I hopped off the back and ran to my owners and their friends. Phineas saw me.

"Oh, there you are Perry." He then realized something. "_Perry_? What are you doing here? As much as I'll enjoy you being here with me, I'm afraid you can't. The school has a strict 'no pets' policy. So, I'm afraid you'll have to go home."

"Hey Phineas," Isabella said to him. "What's that in his mouth?" Phineas looked at it.

"It looks like a brown paper bag." He looked at his stepbrother. "Did you forget your lunch, Ferb?" Ferb shook his head and showed us his lunch bag.

"No." He replied. "I have mine right here." My redheaded owner's eyes grew huge.

"You mean _I_ forgot?" He grabbed the bag from my mouth, reading his name on it. "_Yep_!" He stood up. "I must've dropped it while getting on the bus and Perry came to give it to me." He petted me. "Thanks Perry. But you know I could've just ordered hot lunch." The bells then rang and kids went into the building.

"Well, we better go." Phineas said and he hugged me. "You go on home now. Ferb and I will be home after our soccer practice and Baljeet's Math-o-Thon."

"I can't believe you're going." Baljeet said to Buford. "You don't like math."

"I'll be there when you mess up." Buford answered.

"How do you know that I'll mess up?"

"I don't. But I'll be there when you _do_ mess up." With that, the kids went into the school building.

I ran all the way back to the Flynn-Fletchers. I was about to go in my secret hideout in agent mode from the tree when Linda's voice spoke. I quickly took off my fedora and went into mindless pet form.

"Oh there you are, Perry." She said, walking up to me. "Where did you run off to? I was about to call the pound." I just chattered. "Oh never mind. I'll be leaving in an hour for my class. I'll leave the sliding door open for you." She then walked back into the house.

When Linda was gone, I put on my fedora again and went into my tree hideout.

Once there, I went to the chair, sat in it, and turned on the monitor. Monogram appeared, but he wasn't looking at me.

_"Carl?" _He asked. "Did you send the search party for Agent P yet?" Carl then appeared on screen.

"No." He told him. "But I'm about to."

"Good, Agent P is taking too long." I chattered to tell them that I was here. Monogram and Carl noticed me.

"Agent P." Monogram said. "Good you're here. Carl was so worried that he's about to put out search parties to look for you. I told him, 'no, you don't have to do this. Agent P will show up.' But Carl refused to listen to me."

"No I didn't, sir." Carl said to him. "I mean, sure I was worried, but I asked you if you wanted to send out the search parties and you said yes." Monogram glared at him.

"Don't make me fire you, Carl. Go and call off the search parties."

"Yes sir." And with that, he strolled off screen. Monogram looked at me again.

"Agent P, you're late." I looked down in shame. Oh no! I'm not going to get fired on my first day, am I? I heard something printing out of the printer. "Printing out is a map of where your nemesis, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz's apartment is located and his picture. He may not be there when you get there because he's getting his picture taken at the photo store downtown, so you might have to wait." I took out the sheet from the printer and examined it. It was a map to a place named D.I.E. I gulped and felt a shiver go up my spine. _Wow_, what a _creepy_ name for a building, but I guess that's why he's my nemesis. His picture was paper-clipped by his name. Also there was my O.W.C.A card.

"Your hover car and jet pack are all ready for you. Show that card to your nemesis before fighting him. Monogram, over and out!" I looked at the screen and saluted before the screen went blank.

I then hopped into my hover car and strapped myself in. I started the ignition and flew out of my lair, and flew off to my destination.

I flew everywhere and I didn't find my nemesis' apartment. All I can find is D.E.I. I checked the map again to make sure I didn't miss anything. Nope, just as I thought, D.I.E, not D.E.I. I looked around again. Where is it?

After the third time of circling around the same area with no such luck, I decided to give up, when I saw a man in a lab coat. I looked at the picture again. Hmmm, it could be him. He has the same slouch as the man in the picture. To make sure, I flew down to him.

I followed him for a few blocks. What are you doing, Perry? I asked myself. You're following someone that may or may not be your nemesis. If this guy turns out not to be him, this will be a complete waste of time, not to mention you'll only make a fool out of yourself. I was about to go back to HQ when I saw him heading in a photo store_. Aha_! Major Monogram said that my nemesis was heading to a photo store. This could be him! I decided to wait around here for a bit. I flew down and parked my hover car in some nearby bushes so nobody would see it there. After I locked it, I went over to hide behind a nearby mailbox and waited.

I waited for what seemed forever. I saw people come out, but not the person I was waiting for. I looked at my watch to see the time. It was noon. I had waited a whole hour here, but it seemed longer to me. I looked out again, where was the person that I saw enter? I didn't miss this person, have I?

I was about to go when I saw my possible nemesis.

I then saw the person stop. What was this person doing? I then ducked behind as he looked behind, straight towards me. Did he see me? I don't think so. I gave a sigh of relief. I peeked out to see if this was the guy I was looking for. I looked at the picture to compare it to the person I was seeking. It was Dr. Doofenshmirtz all right. I quickly hid behind the mailbox again. I peeked out again, and didn't see him. Where did he go? A voice then spoke above me.

_"Aha_! I knew someone was following me!" I panicked and looked up. It was him. I smiled weakly, stood up and looked at him.

"Why were you following me?" He wanted to know. "Little… well I don't know what you are. A beaver? A duck? And what's a fedora doing on your head? That doesn't make sense." He then pondered about this. "Weird." He then patted my head. "Well, I better be on my way, little fella." I glared at him. Who says he can pat my head? He then left. "Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz is out, _peace_!" I ran in front of him before he could go any further. He stopped and looked at me.

"_You again_?" He asked. "Look, I must get going, so _shoo_, be gone!" I ran in front of him again and showed him my badge. His jaw dropped.

"Where did you get that badge that says 'spy' on it? Did you steal it?" He then gasped. "You _did _steal it didn't you? The badge's owner must be worried sick and frantically trying to find it." He patted my head again. "Good for you. Anyone or any animal who steals is a friend of mine." I glared at him. Again with the patting? What is this guy's problem?

"Well, _adios_!" He was about to leave again when I dragged him by the hand. He screamed. "Hey! Where are you taking me?"  
I led him to the bushes and showed him my hover car. He looked at it. "You stole that too? Man, you are good, good at being bad that is. Although why an animal would want a hover car, I have no idea." I did a face palm. Unbelievable! I'm an anthromophic platypus with a fedora, a spy badge, and a hover car. Does he want me to spell it out for him? He then got an idea.

"I have an idea!" He took me in his hands. I struggled in his grasp. What was he doing with me? "I'll take you home with me and together we can be partners in crime, what do you say?" He hugged me until I was almost out of breath. "I can almost see it now, you and me robbing banks together, illegally downloading internet videos, me showing you how to TP houses, playing Ding-Dong Ditch to people, doing prank calls, oh you can't talk, so it'll just be me, us smashing pumpkins on Halloween so nobody will have any jack-or-lanterns, and all sorts of mischief. We'll be one big, happy family. Of course I'll have to name you." He pondered this a bit and shrugged. "Oh well, I'll think of something on the way home. Come on." He then took me to wherever he was taking me. I shrugged in his grasp all the way.

"Here we are." He announced. I looked at where we were. Standing in front of us was the DEI building I saw earlier. Wait, D.E.I? Now that I think of it, if you unscramble the letters a bit, it spells D.I.E. Whoever printed the map must've made a mistake, either that or they were testing me. Now I felt stupid that an agent like me couldn't figure it out, but glad that I was now where I needed to be. We then went in. He went to one of the elevators and pressed the button. He patted me again.

"We'll be there soon enough little fella." The elevator door opened. He went in and pressed the button on the inside. The doors closed and we went up.

A man reading a newspaper looked our way. Doofenshmirtz looked his way and smiled.

_"Hey_" He greeted. "How you doing?" He showed me to him. "I got a pet."

"Good." The man said. "Good for you." He put down his newspaper and took one good look at me. "Do you know what kind of animal it is? It is a duck or a beaver? And why does it have a fedora on its head?" Doofenshmirtz shrugged.

"Don't know." He replied. The man was confused.

"So, you're keeping an animal and you don't know what it is?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"That can be dangerous."

"_Nonsense_! What trouble can this little fella get into?" He snuggled me.

"Did you show him to the staff? Only certain types of animals are allowed and I don't think beavers or ducks were on the list."

"Well, I'm keeping this whatever it is."

"_Whatever_!" The man looked at his newspaper again. The elevator then stopped and the doors opened up. "_Aw_, this is our stop." We left the elevator. "Have a bad day, sir."

"Sure." The man replied, not really listening for he was reading the newspaper again. "You too!"

_"Welcome_!" Doof said as he opened the door and we went in. He turned on the lights and I could see most of the apartment. "To my humble abode." He sat me down and bent down to my level. "Are you hungry little fella? Hmmm, I wonder what you eat. Oh well, I'll just cook you up something." He stood up and went to cook me up something.

My watch beeped. I turned it on and looked at it. Major Monogram appeared on screen.

"Agent P," He began. "I'm sorry to inform you but when Carl printed out the map, he wrote the wrong name of the building at the top."

"I told you I was sorry, sir." Carl's voice came off screen. "You pressured me. You know I don't do well under pressure."

"_Shut up Carl_!" Monogram shouted. "Haven't you already done enough?"

"It's _true_, sir, I really am…"

"Carl, mop up the floor. We're talk about this later."

"But sir…"

"I said we'll talk about it later!" I then heard a sad sigh.

"Yes, sir." Monogram then looked back at me.

"Sorry about that, Agent P. Anyways, you saw that he wrote "DIE' at the top?" I nodded. "Well, that's not right. It's DEI, not DIE. So, head on down to a skyscraper with the letters DEI and that's the place. Again, sorry about all this Agent P, but it's all good now. Monogram, over and out!" The screen went blank. Yep, this was my nemesis all right.

Ten minutes passed and my nemesis was still gone. I decided to find the kitchen and find out why.

When I got into the kitchen, I found him sitting at a table eating a cup of yogurt. He looked at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said to me. He smiled guiltily. "I forgot you were here." I rolled my eyes. _Sure he did_! I then showed him my O.W.C.A card. He squinted his eyes and read it.

"Hello." He read out loud. "My name is Perry the Platypus, aka Agent P. I am a part of an organization that hires animals as secret agents. So what evil related thing you have planned, watch out, because you can be sure that I'll put a stop to it." He looked at me.

"You're a platypus?" I nodded. "And your name is Perry?" I nodded again. "And you're my nemesis?" I nodded a third time.

_"Wow_; I never had a nemesis before. I suppose they gave me one because with all the evil stuff I do on a regular basis. _Gah,_ how _dare_ they! I don't need a nemesis to spoil all of my fun." He looked at me again. "Are you sure you're not my pet?" I nodded. He sighed. _"Fine._ Then you can just leave." I stayed put. He noticed this. "What are you doing? If you're not my pet and you're not going to help me with my evil plans, then you can just leave." I still stayed put. He sighed. "You're not making this easy for me, are you?" I nodded. He sighed and went to the door. I followed. He pointed at it. _"There_! There's the door! If you're an agent as your card says that you are, then you must know how to use a door. So go on, open it up! Open it up and we'll never cross paths again! I'm not sorry about all of this. I don't know what your boss was thinking, me needing someone or some animal to stop my evil plans? How ridiculous is that! Am I right? So you can just leave." He sighed as I once again stayed put. He opened the door and pushed me out. "What part of 'I don't need a nemesis' do you not understand? Go and foil another evil person's plans, okay?" He slammed the door.

I narrowed my eyes. I wasn't going to take this without a fight! I knew what to do.

I knocked on the door and hid behind some plants in the corner. My nemesis opened his door and looked out.

"_Hello_?" He called. "_Hello_? Is anyone there? _Helloooooo_!" He then looked mad. "Look, if you're playing Ding-Dong Ditch on me, it's not funny! Only I can do it and only _I_ make it funny!" He was about to shut the door when I soared in, kicking him in the face. He screamed as he sailed into the wall. He was woozy for a bit, shook out of it, then sneered at me. He stood up.

_"You_!" He said. "How _dare_ you; what was that for?" I motioned him to make a move. "I don't have time for this. I got to get to my evil plan." He looked at me. "Well, what are you waiting for? Leave! We've been over this. I don't want a nemesis." I just stayed put. He sighed and went over to a laser-like machine. I went over to him, wondering what it was. He looked down at me.

"I suppose you want to know what this is." He said. I nodded.

"Well, this is my Steal-inator. I end all of my machines with the 'inator' suffix." I kept looking at him. "You want to know what it does, don't you?" I nodded again. "Well, it does what the name implies, it steals for me instead of me stealing it myself. I'll show you." He typed something down. "I type something down that I want and press 'enter.' When he pressed the last button, the machine rumbled. A hotdog then appeared on the platform. It was coated with ketchup and mustard. He took the hotdog and took a bite out of it.

_"See_?" He said to me. "I stole this hotdog from the vender down below. Come on; let's go see!" He ran on the balcony and looked over the side. I went over and looked as well.

A hot dog cart was down below. The hotdog vendor pounded the cart in frustration. A man was arguing with him and his daughter (Well, I assumed it was his daughter) looked down in disappointment. Dr. D laughed.

"This is the 3rd time that I stole a hotdog from him all month and he doesn't have a clue." He laughed again. "I _love_ it!" I gave him a glare. Those poor people; how dare he! "I also stole that yogurt and other food in my fridge. Food tastes better stolen." He took another bite out of his hot dog. "I never have to worry about paying money ever again." He offered me some. "Want some?" He took it back. "Well, too bad! If you want one, steal one yourself! But you have to go down and steal one, you're _not_ using my machine." I glared at him. I didn't want one, and even if I did, I will never steal and stoop to his level.

"And don't you _think_ of pressing the self-destruct button." Dr. D. continued. I looked at him. _Wait_, did he say there was a self-destruct button? Dr. D must have realized what he just said because he clamped his mouth with his hands. "Did I say that out loud? That was just supposed to be a thought, you know, not said out loud." He looked at me sheepishly. "You didn't hear that, did you?" I went over to the machine. Dr. D then stepped in my path. He laughed, nervously.

"You know, when I mentioned the self-destruct button, I was only kidding; there's no self-destruct button. So, if you would kindly not come any closer to this machine, that would be greatly appreciated." I just glared at him. I knew he was lying. I can see it on his face. Besides, if there's not a self-destruct-button, then he shouldn't try to hide it. I went closer, ignoring his protests.

I climbed the machine a little and looked at the button. My eyes widend. Oh my gosh; there is a self-destruct button! I glared at him. I was thinking to myself, what an idiot! Who puts a self-destruct button on their machine? I shook my head in disapproval. I was about to press the button when he grabbed my hand.

"There's a self-destruct button, so what? You're not going to press it, are you?" I nodded. He looked surprised. "What? You are? Well, in that case…" He then threw me into the wall. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that. You see, I enjoy doing stealing and bad doings of all kinds, and I'm not going to let a platypus stop me!" I picked myself up and tackled him to the floor.

"Oh, it is _on_!" He pushed me and flipped me so he pinned me to the floor. "Ha! Who's on the floor now? I'd surrender now if I were you." I gritted my teeth. Well, I wasn't him, so I'll never give in! If he thinks he can get away with this, he has another thing coming! He'll never get away with this; that's what I have to say (Well, not 'say', but you know what I mean)! He began to get tired.

"Wow; you're not giving in, are you?" He stopped and panted heavily. "I…need a minute." He went over to his machine. "I'm parched. I think I'm going to steal me a bottle of water." I didn't hesitate. I bolted to my feet and rushed over between him and the machine.

_"Hey_! What's the big idea? Come on; I'm thirsty. I need a bottle of water." I shook my head and pointed to his pocket. He looked down at it. "Oh." He looked back at me. "I know I have money, but like I said before, it's better stolen. You understand that, don't you?" I shook my head. No, no I don't, and I don't think I never will. Monogram gave me this job to stop you, and I'm not about to let him down. He then went to his knees and begged like a little kid.

_"Please_!" He wailed. "I'm really thirsty; _please, please, please_, let me steal!" I shook my head. Nope; you got to do better then that. He stood up.

"Fine; you had your chance to join the dark side, but now you force my hand!" He then ran up and elbowed me to the floor. He quickly typed in something and pressed a button.

_"Ha_; you didn't expect _that;_ did you?" A water bottle then appeared in his hand. He took off the cap and drank it. He sighed heavenly. "Yep, it's better stolen." He then looked at me. "I was going to steal one for you, but since you refused to join me in evilness, you get nothing!" He took another sip. I stood up and glared at him. _Yeah, right_; give me a break! I'll _never_ join you on the dark side, never in a billion years! As he drank, I took this as my chance, and ran to the machine. He noticed this and pushed me back with his hand. "No; no; no!" He put the bottle down and typed in something. A box then appeared. He grabbed it and put it over me.

_"Ha!"_ I heard his laugh. "You're trapped! Now, what are you going to do?" I let out a sigh. Come on Doof, really? A box? If you think a box is going to stop me; you're gravely mistaken. To prove my point, I jumped and flipped the box over. I then threw it at him right in the stomach.

_"Oof!"_ Just as he was stumbling, I tripped him with my tail. He stumbled to the floor.

_"Ow!"_ He stood back up. He put the box and the bottle in the box. "Fine; I guess I'll just have to steal a better trap for you, maybe a cage; yeah, a cage and I'll throw away the key; what do you think of that Perry the Platypus? Hey; Perry the Platypus; I think that's what I'm going to call you, Perry the Platypus." He then pressed the button. "Here comes your trap, Perry the Platypus!" The machine started making awful noises. I looked at my nemesis. I don't think it's supposed to be making those noises. He looked at it as well. _"Hey_; it's not supposed to do that!" Black smoke came out of it. He gasped. "And black smoke's not supposed to come out of it, not if…_uh oh_." The machine exploded into a million pieces. I shielded my eyes and looked at the now charred Doofenshmirtz sitting in the middle of the balcony. He coughed. Well, I think I better get going. I ran to my hover car, jumped in and strapped myself in. I lifted off and flew off from the balcony. Doofenshmirtz noticed this. He stood up and ran to the side of the building. He clenched his fist and shouted after me.

"_CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS! Hey_; I think I'm going to use that. _CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUSSSSSSSS!" _

As I flew, I was thinking if Doofenshmirtz was the right nemesis for me.


	3. Part 2

Part 2

I decided that an agent as smart as me doesn't deserve an idiotic nemesis like Doofenshmirtz. I flew to my lair to see if Monogram could place me with another smarter nemesis. I parked my hover car, locked it, turned on my monitor and hopped onto my chair. Monogram appeared on screen.

"Greetings Agent P." He said to me. "How was your first day with your nemesis?" I shook my head and gave him a thumbs down. Monogram was surprised by this.

"It was that bad, huh?" I nodded. I then was about to say something when I remembered he wouldn't understand me, I then got an idea. I put up a finger to tell him to wait one minute. He nodded. I leapt out of my chair and went to find some way to communicate.

I got back with a notepad and pencil. Once back on my chair, I wrote down what I wanted to tell him.

"What do you want to tell me, Agent P?" My boss wanted to know. I showed him it when I was done. He read it to himself and his eyes grew huge. "You want a new nemesis?" I nodded. "You don't like Doofenshmirtz, well, you're not supposed to like him, he's evil, but you still want a new nemesis?" I nodded again.

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't think we have any more nemesises on the waiting list, Doofensmhirtz was the last one; there's no one else." I wrote something else and showed it to him. 'Well, can you replace me with another nemesis and the other agent can have mine? '

"You really want another nemesis that badly, huh?" I nodded. I hope I wasn't asking too much.

"Well, I'll look into it, but in the meantime, why don't you give him a chance? He might surprise you and you might end up liking and hating him at the same time. What do you say?"

Well, I suppose this was my first day. I guess I should at least give the guy a chance. I wrote down that I would.

"Good call, Agent P. I knew you were the platypus that gives people second chances." I gulped. I sure hoped this wasn't a mistake.

"You're here again Perry the Platypus?" Doofensmhirtz asked me the next day when I entered his apartment. "I thought I told you that I don't need a nemesis." And I told Monogram that I didn't want you as a nemesis but Monogram told me to give you another chance, so I guess we both didn't expect to see each other." I went in. Let's get this over with.

"Oh, you're coming in. Okay." He walked with me to his balcony. "Well, you're not going to defeat me today, Perry the Platypus!" You wanna bet?

He made a couch-potato inator. He said with everybody glued to the TV, nobody would stop him from taking over the Tri-State Area. He was going to zap me with it, but I dodged it and destroyed it (There was a self-destruct button, surprise-surprise). He said he meant to not include that, but he 'forgot'.

I went back to HQ and turned on the monitor.

"I don't have a nemesis for you Agent P. That is if you still want another nemesis." I nodded. Yes. An agent like me doesn't deserve to fight a guy that puts a self-destruct button on every invention he makes, just _begging_ me to destroy it. I'm better then that. I deserve better. He sighed.

"I'll see what I can do, but no promises. Why don't you fight this guy for the rest of the week and we'll see where that takes you. Deal, Agent P?" I didn't respond. He asked again. "_Deal_, Agent P?" I nodded. Sure, why not?

For the rest of the week, I foiled my nemesis' plans. There was the Traffic-Jam inator, because Doof was so tired of being stuck in traffic that he wanted the entire Tri-State Area to be stuck in traffic and see how _they _liked it. Next came the Sleep-inator so he can rule the Tri-State Area while everyone was sleeping. I was unaffected because Monogram had given me 'super-strong' earplugs. However Doof forgot to put his in, so he went to sleep as I hit the reverse button, and then the self-destruct. There was the Dummkoph-inator where he zapped everyone and turned them dumb, even myself and himself by mistake, And once again, he pressed the self-destruct button. He claimed he did it because the machine zapped him, but I think he just did it because he was already dumb and the machine didn't affect him. And finally there was the Shut up-inator and the Trap-Everyone-in-a-Box-inator. Each time my nemesis seemed to get stupider and stupider.

"Oh, and Perry the Platypus?" He asked me as I was about to leave. "I'm curious to know, what does a platypus sound like? I've been dying to know since I've met you. Plus, I bet my brother doesn't know what they sound like ether. I'll be the first one! I'm so excited? So, what does a platypus sound like?" I chattered. "Oh, so that's what a platypus sound like. Thanks, Perry the Platypus." I then left.

I was glad that the week was finally over so I don't have to fight him ever again. The only good thing that happened that week was that my owners won their soccer tournament. They had brought me along to celebrate.

When I was in my lair, I turned on my monitor.

"Agent P." My boss began. "Dr. Doofensmhirtz is…" I chattered madly at him. He looked confused. "Has it been a whole week since our agreement?" I nodded. "And how do you like your nemesis?" I gave him a thumbs-down.

"Are you gesturing that because you don't like your nemesis because you're supposed to hate him?" I shook my head. He hesitated as if he didn't want to ask the next question, fear for how I might respond. "Do you want another nemesis?" I nodded. He was surprised again.

"Are you positive?" Again I nodded. He then sighed. "Alright, if that is what you want. Although we don't have any other nemeses here for you to fight. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but if you want to pursue your job as an agent, you're going to have to go live someplace else. My eyes widened. Live someplace else? What about my host family? I doubt I can persuade them to move just because their pet platypus has to fight another nemesis because he doesn't like the one he has now.

"Of course, when you move, you can't live with your family." My eyes widened again. What? He frowned. "I'm sorry Agent P, but if you want another nemesis, this is what you have to do. When you have a job here, you're going to have to make some sacrifices. We taught you that in training, remember?" I nodded. I remembered, but I didn't think it was true. What kind of pet would leave his own family? Monogram must have said something for what he said next was impatient.

"I said, do you understand Agent P?" I looked at him and nodded. I thought about this and grabbed the pencil and notebook. Summer's almost here. Maybe I can take the summer off and hopefully when the boys return to school Monogram will find me a nemesis that best suits me. I wrote all of that down and showed it to him. He read it.

"You want the summer off and see if I have an opening for you when your boys go back to school?" I nodded again. He thought about this.

"Well, I don't know." _Please_! I begged. I knew this might be a bit childish, but I didn't want to move away from my family. Please, please, _please_! Monogram sighed. He looked at me again.

"Well, normally I hate doing this, but since it is almost summer…okay." I jumped up and down, excitedly, wanting to hug my boss, and then I stopped, realizing what I was doing. I think I've been around my owners too long, I was acting like a kid. Aw, what the heck. I didn't care. I was going to stay!

"But this is only for the summer." He spoke. "If nothing opens up, you'll have to leave. I nodded, understanding. "Again, are you sure this is what you want?" I nodded. 'Yeah, if it means being with my family.' He sighed.

"Okay Agent P. I release you from your duties." I heard Carl snicker from off screen. Monogram looked annoyed.

"What it is, Carl?" He questioned.

"You said 'duties'." He snickered. Monogram rolled his eyes, "How do you _not_ find that funny?"

"Because Carl, unlike you I'm not immature and don't use sick jokes." Carl stopped laughing and hung his head in shame.

"Sorry sir, it was uncalled for. It'll never happen again."

"It better not."

I was playing fetch with a tennis ball with my owners one afternoon.

_"FETCH PERRY_!" Phineas shouted, throwing the ball with all his might. It flew to the bushes. I ran after it.

As I put the ball in my mouth and was about to go back, I heard a faint ticking sound. What was that? I went over to where the ticking was getting louder and pulled back the bushes and my eyes widened. It was a bomb! I looked at the time on it and my eyes grew even wider. It had one minute left on it! I spat out the ball and looked at the many wires in it. I was trained in how to deactivate bombs. But it was such a long time ago, that I couldn't remember. What wire do I cut? Was it the blue, green, red or yellow wire? _What?_ I looked at the time again and my eyes grew even wider. Now, I had 15 seconds left! I quickly looked at the wires again and made a quick decision. I really hopes this works. When I bit a random wire with seven seconds to spare, I didn't take any chances. I took the ball in my mouth and ran to my owners.

"Oh, there you are Perry!" Phineas said when he saw me. "I was just about to go check up on you." I ran into him, dropping the ball. "_Whoa_; what's the _matter _with you, Perry? You are acting like a bomb is about to go off!" I hugged him tightly, praying that it won't be my last. He hugged me too. "I love you too, pal." I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for the end.

I then opened them as I realized something. Wait a minute; it should've exploded by now unless…I smiled. I did it! I deactivated the bomb! Phineas then put me back on the ground.

"You want another one?" He asked. He threw the ball again and I chased after it. As I ran, I was thinking. Who had put the bomb there? Who would do something like that? I thought of something else, If I wasn't an agent and just an ordinary pet, my owners and me would've been dead…and maybe Candace and Mr. and Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher. I smiled again. It was a good thing I knew what to do. Maybe I should reconsider being an agent over the summer.

As the boys were inside having their supper, I decided to go into my headquarters.

"Good evening, Agent P." Monogram said as soon as he appeared on screen. I was surprised, It's like he expected me to come down here. "So, did you deactivate our fake bomb we planted in your host family's backyard?" My eyes widened. What? _Fake?_ I narrowed my eyes at him. I was so worried over a fake bomb? My boss noticed my expression.

"Sorry Agent P. I know you're mad, but… _Carl did it!"_

"I did _not_!" Carl said off screen. He then came on screen. "Stop blaming me for things that aren't true! You did this! You planted a fake bomb in Agent P's backyard because you didn't want him to take the summer off."

"Oh well, you could've stopped me you know." Carl sighed.

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, why didn't you?"

"Because I didn't want Agent P to take time off either."

I thought about this and sighed. I was still mad at them for what they did, but they are right. Me taking off because I didn't like my nemesis wasn't a bright idea. It was selfish. I looked back at them.

"So, what do you say, Agent P?" Monogram asked. "Are you still going to take the summer off?" I shook my head. They both sighed in relief. "So are you saying you're still going to work through the summer and all year long?" I nodded again. They both cheered. Monogram became serious then.

"Do you still want Dr. Doofenshmirtz as your nemesis?" I hesitated. I still didn't want that lame brain for a nemesis, but I didn't want to leave my family either.

"Well, I'm sorry. Then you're going to have to move and leave your family forever because…" I chattered madly. Yeah, yeah, I know! Because there's no other nemesises available. I then looked sad. I didn't want to leave, but I didn't want to leave my job ether.

"Looks like you have some thinking to do, Agent P. We'll leave you to it. You come back tomorrow for your final decision. Monogram over and out!"

"Monogram and Carl over and out!" Carl piped up. Monogram eyed him. Carl was confused.

"_What_?" He asked. "I didn't want to be left out!" The screen then went blank.

I went off my chair and exited HQ.

I strolled by my owners' room that night and heard Phineas sniffing sadly while looking at a picture. I paused and looked in. What was my owner sad about? I strolled in. I was going to comfort him when he noticed me. He sniffed and wiped away a lone tear.

"Oh, there you are Perry. I want to show you something." I went over to him, wondering what he wanted to show me. He showed me the picture and I looked down at it. There was a picture of my owners. A brown dog was between them and Phineas had his hand over him. I just looked. It was Bucky, their old dog, and the dog before they had me.

"The dog is Bucky." Phineas told me as if he read my mind. He took it away and looked at it. "_Remember? _I told you about him when we adopted you." I looked at him, wondering what happened to him.

"Bucky went to Kindly Old Man Simmons' farm when he became really sick. Mom said he should live with him for a while because she said some fresh air would do him good and make him well again. It's been over a year since Ferb and I last saw him, Candace too and I'm pretty sure my parents. I wanted to see him, but whenever I ask my parents, they say no. I don't know why." Tears dropped from his cheeks. "I want to see him so badly, but I don't want to disrespect my parents either. I miss him Perry. I really do." I felt bad for him and snuggled close to him. He smiled and petted me. "Bucky must be really sick if Ferb and I haven't seen him for a whole year. But at least you're here to comfort us until he comes back. I know I told you he died, but Mom and Dad would've told us. They wouldn't lie about it. Parents think that we kids can't handle death, but we can. We can't lose hope though. Bucky's alive. He can't be dead, he just _can't _be!" He then hopped off his bed. "Well, I better get ready for bed." He then left. I leapt off the bed as well and went off. Bucky'll come home, Phineas. He'll come home. I'll miss you Phineas, and your entire family, even Candace. I'll miss you all. I strolled out the door. I then saw Candace in her Ducky MoMo PJs was standing by the door. I didn't get it? Isn't she a little old for Ducky MoMo?

"Poor Phineas and Ferb." She said. "They don't know." I paused and looked at her. What did she mean by that? What do they not know? She sighed. "I know by lying to them and saying that he went to live on 'Kindly Old Man Simmons' farm' is to protect their feelings from the truth." _What_ truth? "It's nicer then saying that he died." My eyes widened. So, Bucky _is_ dead_!_ "I think they should have told them from the start, but at least Bucky really _did _live on a farm for a month until he, along with Kindly Old Man Simmons really did die, at least living on the farm was the truth. I'm old enough to know what really happened on that farm, but _still!_ I wish Mom and Dad could tell the boys now rather then wait until they're my age." She looked at me and petted me, smiling. "Good thing you're here Perry; so when they finally tell them the news, you'll be here to console their sorrows. That's why we got you. And like the movie All Canines go to Heaven, well, all canines go to heaven." She then realized something. "_Wait,_ why am I talking to myself?" She withdrew her hand from me and looked disgusted. "And, _ewww_! Why did I just pet Perry?" She then left.

Questions were in my head. Why were Mr. and Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher keeping Bucky's death a secret from the boys? Don't they trust them with the truth? I know how hurt I was when I learned Dad was an agent. Why did Candace know and not them? Well I guess nobody wants to hear about death, especially of a loved one, but _still_! They're good kids. I think they should know what happened. They will be so heartbroken when they find out. They'll also be furious at them for not telling them. I know I would be if I were Phineas.

I then thought of Doofenshmirtz. I didn't want him as my nemesis as much as he didn't want me, but I also didn't want to leave the boys, not after hearing about their deceased dog.

I knew the pain I felt when I lost my parents. If I leave, they'll think something happened to me. I can't let them think that.

At that instant, my choice had been made. I knew what I had to do. I hurried outside and pulled on one of the branches on the tree outside in agent mode, to unlock my lair.

When I was done, I fetched my notebook and pencil and sat in my chair. I turned on the monitor and wrote something down.

My boss appeared in his robe, yawning. I grinned at him sheepishly, afraid that I might've woken him up.

"Agent P," He began. "I had just gotten to bed when you woke me up." Sorry, but wait, why was he sleeping over there? Didn't he have a house with a wife to go to?

"I suppose you're wondering why I'm sleeping over here instead of my nice, warm bed at my house." I nodded. "Well, Carl suggested sleeping over here so I wouldn't be late getting here in the morning and briefing the other agents about what their nemesises are doing."

"Stop telling him lies!" I heard Carl yell. He came on screen with his own PJs, nightcap and slippers. He also held a teddy bear in his hands. "I did not tell you to sleep here! You suggested it and forced me too. Stop being so childish!"

"Well at least I'm not sleeping with a teddy bear!" Carl gasped and held his bear to his chest.

"You take that back!"

"_No_! I will only take it back when you stop sleeping with that teddy bear. As if you're seven years old" Carl huffed off. Monogram looked at me again.

"So, have you made your decision Agent P?" He asked me. I nodded and showed him what I've written. He looked at it and smiled. "Good for you Agent P. Danville is glad to have you. I'll let your nemesis know. You can go home now. We'll call you when Dr. D is up to no good. We'll see you in the morning." I saluted, turned off the monitor and took off.

When I got back to the boys' room, they were both asleep in their beds. I smiled and leapt into Phineas' bed. I circled around and rested my head by him.

I then felt a hand on top of me. I opened my eyes and looked up at a smiling Phineas.

"I knew you'd come back, pal." He said. I smiled back. Of course Phineas, I'll always come back to you as long as I can.

Phineas went back to sleep. I did too.

I was awoken by my watch seconds later. I looked at it and turned it on. Monogram, still in his PJs, appeared on the screen.

"Sorry to wake you Agent P." He began. Sure, I woke him. Why not wake me? At least now we're even. "I called Dr. Doofenshmirz and told him that you're going to fight him on a regular basis. He's already doing something and you got to put a stop to it." I yawned. Now? Can't this wait until morning? He noticed that I was still sleepy. "Listen Agent P, you're an agent now. You got to be ready at any time of the day." I stood up on all fours now. He's right. I am an agent! I got to take this job more seriously. "Good luck Agent P. Again, so sorry about waking you." The screen then went blank and I can see the time now. It was 10:00. If I make it home before midnight, I can get at least seven hours of sleep before Phineas and Ferb get up.

I leapt out of my owner's bed and went to the door. I looked at him before I made my departure. Hopefully, he won't wake up and I can get back before he notices I'm gone. I made my departure.

I went to HQ to get my hover car and my hat, and then I was off to D.E.I.

I knocked on the door to Dr. D's apartment (I would've just kicked the door open but because it was late, I didn't want to wake anyone that was sleeping). Seconds later, Dr. D opened it. He was in his PJs, nightcap, and panda bear slippers. He was in the middle of brushing his teeth. I was surprised. Isn't Dr. D supposed be doing something 'evil'? So, why does it look like he's getting ready for bed? He took the toothbrush out of his mouth, as he was about to talk.

"_Aw, Perry the Platypus_!" He greeted me. "_Come in, come in_!" I went in. He closed the door behind me. He put the toothbrush back into his mouth and spoke to me. But because he was brushing his teeth, I didn't understand any of it. He then put his index finger up, telling me to wait a minute. He went off.

I looked around, seeing if I could spot an inator. But I couldn't find it. I sat in a chair instead, got out a magazine from one of his bookcases, and read it while I waited.

My nemesis got back a few minutes later, a tape measure in his hand.

"I bet you're wondering why I have a tape measure." I nodded. Also, where is your inator? "And I bet you're also wondering why you don't see an inator anywhere. Well, that's because I don't have one because it's night, so I'm not planning anything evil at the moment." I just looked at him. What? If he doesn't have anything evil planned then why did Monogram call me over here? "I bet you're also wondering why if my nemesis doesn't have anything evil, then why the heck did he call me?" He looked at me and I nodded. Yes, please explain. He showed me the tape measure.

"Since now you're going to fight me on a regular basis, I need to measure you so I know what traps to trap you in. I told Monogram to call you over here. And if Monogram said that I needed you just for some measurements, you might've not come over." I nodded. Yes, I probably wouldn't of, but why so late? Couldn't you wait this until morning?

"I was thinking of waiting until morning, but then I might've had a plan ready and I need time to get a trap ready and I might forget. So, that's why you're here. Now, I don't have to worry about forgetting it because I did it tonight, so I can't forget it because it would've already been done." He proudly pulled on the tape measure. "So, come here so I can take you measurements Perry the Platypus; this would only take a few minutes, then you can go back to dreamland." I went to him and he took my measurements and wrote them down on a piece of paper with his pencil. "Oh, and I talked with my brother. Turns out that he already knew what a platypus sounded like. I acted like a fool, Perry the Platypus." I smiled, poor Doof.

"I'm all done, Perry the Platypus." He said when he was finished. "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it? You were a good little platypus and cooperated. I appriciate that Perry the Platypus. I'll have an inator ready for tomorrow. So, get a bad sleep and I'll see you tomorrow." He led me to the door and I departed.

I grabbed my hover jet from outside in the bushes and flew off.

I crept back into the boys' room, leapt onto Phineas' bed, did my mini circles and lay beside him. I looked at him and smiled.

I couldn't believe I thought about leaving him, Ferb and the entire family and for what, because I didn't think I deserve to fight Doofensmhirtz? Doofenshmirtz may not be like other bad guys, but if it means I get to stay here with the ones that I love, then so be it. I'd rather fight him then another nemesis somewhere else living with a family who might not love me as much as these boys do.

I know I can't be here forever, but until then, I'm not going anywhere. And even when I'm gone, I'll still be there for them in their hearts. I also know that I can never replace Bucky, but I'll try my best to make them happy.

And like all canines go to heaven, I'm sure all platypuses go to heaven too. And with that, I went to sleep next to my loving owner.


End file.
